Mark&Di's Love Story
by gossipplleekswiftiegirl
Summary: I know this is filed under Quinn/Puck, but this fic is loaded with lots of Salgron goodness! Chapter 6: For Salgron, life is perfect at this time in their lives. Set in the future-ish. Status: COMPLETE.
1. The Beginning

Mark&Di's Love Story

-a Glee fanfic featuring the Salgron couple

Chapter 1

It was another day of shooting scenes for the ensemble cast of Glee. "That's a wrap guys. Let's call it a day," Ryan Murphy said to the cast.

The group nodded and went about their businesses. Kevin McHale and Chris Colfer bonded over their iPods, while Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr., and Chord Overstreet invited Mark Salling for some video games. Mark politely declined. "You sure dude?" Cory asked him. "Yeah, I'll stay here. You guys have fun though," Mark said, but his eyes were fixated with Dianna Agron's hazel green eyes.

Dianna flushed a deep red upon seeing Mark looking at her, but instantly looked back to the other girls. Lea Michele sensed their connection. "It's okay Di, late dinner will do for us. Go to Mark, we totally don't mind." "Are you guys sure? I mean that would be rude if I just leave you guys here," Dianna hesitantly replied. "No, it's fine. Heather (Morris), Amber (Riley), Lea, Jenna (Ushkowitz), and I are actually going to be busy on mine and HeMo's trailer." Naya Rivera said to Dianna. Dianna nodded, smiled at them, before making her way to Mark. She finally made her way to Mark and greeted him a lovely, "Hey." Mark looked up from the script he was studying and hey'd her back. " "I can see that you were eyeing me," Dianna said in a non-flirty way. "I was. Actually, I needed help on something," Mark replied.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" "I kinda need help with my lines." "What do you need help on? You're already good with your lines." "No, I'm not. It's because I don't focus much on my script." Mark reasoned and then leaned in to whisper something on Dianna's ear. "This girl always has an impact on me, so I'm quite distracted."

Dianna laughed and whispered back, "Oh really? Who's this lucky girl? Do I know her?" "I think you do know her. In fact, I would like you to come with me to Cory and mine's trailer and I'll introduce you to her." "Really? I hope she's real nice," Dianna played along. "Ms. Agron, will you come with me?" "Agreed, Mr. Salling. I will accompany you." Dianna said with a sweet smile fixed on her slim, kissable pink lips. Mark reached out his hand for Dianna to grab and she gladly took it, interlacing their fingers in the process, whilst running to Mark and Cory's trailer.

Naya and Heather decided to look at the twosome, still whispering something on each other's ears. "How sweet... And charming." "I actually think it's cool if they would be a couple," Jenna and Lea said at the same time. "Just one question, Nay, and I want you to answer in the most honest way." Amber said and looked at Naya. "Go on, I'm listening." "What if Mark and Di get together? Like _together _together? Would you feel jealous or something?" "Honestly? Yeah, I definitely would feel jealous, but I love Dianna and Mark, and if he wants to be with her, then I think I'm just gonna accept it and be happy for them." "Hate to be a buzzkill, but I'm really sorry Nay, Dianna IS in love with him." Lea said amicably. "Okay, gossip time ladies. How come you know something we don't, Lea?" Jenna, Amber, Naya, and Heather all chorused. "Di confessed something to me while organizing our clothes… Crap, Di's going to kill me if I spill." Lea said guiltily. "It's fine, just tell us. I'm sure she won't kill you," Heather and Jenna assured Lea. "Fine, I'll tell you guys all about it. But this is just between us, 'kay?" "Yeah, sure, we'll zip our mouths shut." Naya agreed. "Let's take this to mine and Nay's trailer. We have some Doritos, Dr. Pepper… You name it, everything's there." HeMo offered. The other girls agreed and hurried off to HeMo and Naya's trailer.

Once they were all inside and seated on the soft and bright colored beanbags, Heather and Naya gathered their chips and drinks, Lea began speaking, eight pairs of eyes glancing at her.

**BACKSTORY [A/N: All italics are the backstory. The regular font is what's happening now.]**

"_Hey Lea," Di greeted me, whilst shifting from her closet to her briefcase which was sitting on the bed. "Hey Di. You look a little… I don't know.. unsure about something?" I noticed her nervousness instantly and added, "Talk to me. What's up?" I patted the vacant space on the bed, motioning her to sit with me. She stopped arranging her clothes and said, "Promise to never tell anyone?" Di pleaded. "Yes, I promise. What's bothering you?" She joined me on the bed and sat cross-legged. "'Kay, I have a confession to make. I realized this a couple days ago when I was running lines with him and I think we've made quite a connection. I'm in love with Mark, Mark Salling."_

/

"What was your reaction to that confession?" Amber said, while munching some Doritos. "At first, I was stunned, 'cause I thought she was with that Alex-Pettyfer-dude. But do you guys know what she said?" Lea admitted and the girls shook their heads no. "Well, what Di said stunned me even more."

/

"_Okay. So you're in love with Mark?"  
"Yeah."  
"As in _**love love **_Mark?"  
"Yes."  
"Wow," I said still astounded with what my best friend confessed to me. I stayed silent for a few minutes before remembering something.  
"Wait, I thought you're with that Alex dude?"  
"I _**was**_. But I broke up with him. He's a jerk and he's really controlling. I just realized that Mark's the one I want to be with."_

/

"So let me get this straight. Our very own Di broke up with Alex-controlling-jerk-Pettyfer to be with Mark. That's so bold… and sweet," Naya remarked and grabbed a handful Doritos and wolfed them all down. HeMo took a sip of her Dr. Pepper and Jenna & Amber were trying to comprehend Lea's backstory. "That's not the end to that, though." Lea disclosed. "So there's more?" Heather asked, clearly interested as the other girls were. Lea nodded and said, "Just listen."

/

"_So you're in love with Mark, what's the problem then?" I asked, a little confused.  
"Do you think I made the right choice?" Dianna asked, still a little unsure.  
"Di, you just said that Alex was a controlling jerk, I definitely think you've made the right choice of leaving him."  
"Yeah, but there's another glitch in my plan." Di replied, confusing me even more.  
"What's the problem this time?"  
"Naya."  
"What does Nay have to do with this?"  
"In case you forgot, she likes Mark too."  
I stifled a laugh and Di looked at me like I was losing it. I _**was **_losing it. "Di, Naya _**DOES**_ like him. From what I know, they're just friends. Really, just friends."  
"Are you sure about that? I don't want any drama off and on set. I most specially don't want competition." I put a comforting arm around her and assured her. "Yes, Di, I'm sure about that. 100% sure that Nay and Mark are just friends."_

_/_

"Wow, she's actually concerned about me. Di's really sweet. I promise you guys, there won't be any drama and competition between us." Naya assured the other four girls. "I did love Mark but he doesn't love me the way he loves Di, so yeah, I just have to accept that and be happy for them." "Surprisingly, I don't sense any sarcasm in your tone Nay. I detect positivity," Lea observed and sipped her Dr. Pepper slowly before adding, "Here's the last bit of the story guys."

/

"_So have you told him?"  
"No, not yet. Maybe if I muster enough courage, then I'll go tell him."  
"You know what I think?"  
"What?"  
"Just go and tell him. I promise you Mark loves you, too."  
"Why the sudden optimism, Lea?"  
"Because, I'm sure, Mark _IS _in love with you too."_

**END OF BACKSTORY.**

/

"And that is why I knew something is up with those two," Lea finished her story and ate a handful of chips. "That story's also the one evidence that Dianna's going to kill me." The other girls laughed. "Nah, we doubt that. Di loves you too much as her best friend to even do something like that to you," Amber assured Lea and the brunette managed a half-smile. "You know guys, it's actually a good thing Di broke up with that dude in the first place." Jenna thought in all honesty. "Why's that, Jen?" HeMo asked. "There's so much drama with Mark and Alex when he visits Dianna on set."

"Yeah, I agree. I can tell Mark's clearly jealous when he sees them together." Amber declared and the others seem to agree with her. "Oh and Mark never liked Alex in the first place," Heather countered. Naya merely just nodded. "You guys, I propose a toast. To Mark and Di," Lea suggested and lifted her drink up in the air. "To Mark and Di!" The other girls chorused and clinked their glasses with Lea's.

"So where's this girl you wanted me to meet?" Dianna playfully asked. "I'm kidding Di, it's just you. I'm distracted by you." Mark replied candidly. Dianna smiled an enormous smile. "So, um, what do you need help on?" She asked a little embarrassed from smiling too much. "The Quinn/Puck locker-hallway scene," Mark replied. "Oh, the intense scene. Sure, let's give it a go."

[A/N: **Dianna is reading Quinn's lines and Mark is reading Puck's.**]

**START SCENE**

[_Quinn and Puck talk amongst the sea of lockers._]

Quinn: Hey, Puck.  
Puck: Hey.  
Quinn: How've you been?  
Puck: Fine. You?  
Quinn: I've been good.  
Puck: Great.  
Quinn: What's your problem? You seem off about something.  
Puck: You wanna know why? You haven't spoken to me for months and now you wanna know what's my problem? Just back off Quinn, this doesn't concern you.  
Quinn: I'm really sorry about that, but can you just let me know what's bothering you?  
Puck: You really want to know?  
Quinn: Yeah.  
Puck: Fireworks.  
Quinn: Fireworks?  
Puck: Yeah, there's a fireworks display later at the park. Are you going to witness it?  
Quinn: That's what you're upset about?  
Puck: , I lied. I'm upset about fireworks, in the larger _relationship_ sense.  
Quinn: Oh.  
Puck: Yeah.  
Quinn: Well, I just wanna ask you something since this is related to the topic.  
Puck: Fine, go on.  
Quinn: Finn keeps telling me he sees fireworks when he kisses me. Did you ever saw fireworks when we…?  
Puck: No, I didn't see fireworks. I saw a future… with you. I saw a family… but I guess that's gone now.  
Quinn: I'm really sorry.  
Puck: Just drop it Quinn.

[_Puck exits, leaving Quinn there with her thoughts.]_

**END SCENE**

"Okay, that was really intense." Dianna clarified. "Yeah, it is." Mark agreed. "I'll get us some Cokes and Cheetos." "Sure, that sounds nice." When Mark set their chips and drinks down on the floor, Dianna looked at him and asked, "Is that what you needed help on? The Quinn/Puck scene?"  
"Yeah."  
"Just that?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, I want to hang around a little longer, if that's fine with you."  
"Yeah sure, I'd love to have some company."  
"How do you feel about Quinn and Puck talking again?" Dianna interviewed him while munching some Cheetos.  
"It's kinda surreal, since they didn't spoke for months, but it was kinda funny to realize that fireworks is the only topic they needed just to talk again." Mark said and stifled a laugh. Dianna laughed with him.  
"That was fun, at least we have a scene, together again. Just the two of us." Dianna admitted and Mark agreed with her.  
"What do you want to do now?" Mark asked her, whilst sipping his Coke. "I want to watch old episodes of Glee. Particularly with us in the scenes." Dianna said with anticipation. "Sure Agron, lucky for us, I have the complete first season DVD." Mark popped the video in the DVD player and he asked Dianna, "What episode do you want to watch?" "Episode 9! Wheels!" Dianna exclaimed. "Oh and can you fast-forward to the scene where we were 'baking?' That's my favorite scene ever." Mark laughed and did as he was told and the video began to play.

_Puck: Didn't even know we had an home ec room. (motions to the ingredients on the table) What's all this?  
Quinn: Ingredients for cupcakes. For the stupid bake sale.  
Puck (fished something in his pocket and hands it to Quinn)  
Quinn: What's this?  
Puck: It's what I got from my pool cleaning money. After I buy dip and nunchucks. I was getting that you kinda need money. For our kid.  
Quinn: For _**my**_ kid. (counts the dollars) 18 dollars.  
Puck: How much has Finn given you?  
Quinn (faces him and looks him in the eyes): Stop, just stop. I've told you before, I don't care if this baby comes out with a Mohawk, I will go to my grave swearing its Finn's. (hands Puck back the dollars)  
Puck: It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a Mohawk.  
Quinn: You are such an egghead.  
Puck: I'm not._

_[Their foodfight starts from there and were interrupted when Finn came into the room saying, "What the hell?"]_

_Quinn: We're baking!  
Finn: I can see that._

Mark and Dianna erupted into fits of laughter just by watching that scene.  
"Hahaha, I can't believe how dirty we were in those shots!"  
"I agree, but you were dirtier than me, Mark!"

After a few more moments of watching random old episodes namely Sectionals (1x13), Hell-O (1x14), Theatricality (1x20), and Journey(1x22), the twosome was worn out. Dianna kissed Mark's cheek, her way of goodbye, but suddenly remembered something.

"Mark, since I'm here and all, I have to tell you this now. It's important." Dianna suddenly stated.  
"It sounds serious," Mark realized.  
"It is." She replied and Mark nodded, egging her to confess what she needs to.

"When I rehearse with you, I don't know… I have this feeling that we've made a connection. What I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you, Mark. I am for a really long time now."

**tbc.**


	2. Heart2Heart

Chapter 2 – Heart2Heart

**Just a quick A/N: It's been a few months of my writing hiatus, but now I'm back. Depression and boredom struck me, that's why I haven't been active lately. So I'm starting fresh with this new fic, the Mark&Di Love Story, dedicated to Salgron shippers (like me) out there. I really do ship Salgron, so I started writing this. This is really fun to write so I hope other passionate readers and soon to be published writers out there enjoy this one.**

**Anyways, please review. Should I continue? **

**In this chapter, Mark and Dianna talk about stuff regarding their new **_relationship_. **This is going to be a short chapter, but I promise the next ones will be longer (like the first chap).**

**So here it is, the second chapter to Mark&Di's Love Story! Enjoy! :)**

**gossipgleekgirl**

Mark was a little stunned by Dianna's confession. The words were stuck on his mind: _"I'm in love with you, Mark. I am for a really long time now." _He was downright silent, which made Dianna worry. 'Jeez, Mark. React now or she'll think you're a jerk,' A voice in his mind says. _"Mark, did you hear me?" _Hearing Dianna's voice made him jump. "Mark. I said, did you hear me?" "Um, what?" "Apparently not. I just said that you're scaring me with all the silence, on the other hand, I'm just waiting for your reaction."

"I'm sorry. I just needed a moment to myself to process this big news you've just told me. I just wanted to pinch myself and make sure this wasn't just a dream." Mark rambled which made Dianna laugh. "Okay Mark, you're rambling. Slow down. And just so you know, this isn't a dream." "You said you were waiting for my reaction, right?" Dianna nodded and gave Mark the green light to continue.

"Di. I just want you to know that I'm really happy you told me, 'cause… I feel the same way. I have been since… since we started shooting for the second season. I was thinking we were only supposed to be 'just friends,' but now I can't believe we're here, feeling the same thing, the 'more than friends' craze.

"I am **in love **with you too, Di. But…" Mark suddenly stopped declaring his speech, which made Dianna worry even more. "I honestly don't like the sound of that 'but.'" Dianna looked like she was about to cry, but she was trying her hardest not to. _I mean, getting rejected by Mark Salling? That would be a blast, right? Wrong. That would be a bummer, a mega-major bummer.  
_Mark saw her face and started speaking sincerely, "Di, please don't start crying. I hate it when girls cry, I most especially hate it when I see you like this. Just hear me out, 'kay?" Dianna nodded.

"How could we be in love if there's another guy out there pining for you every time he visits on the set? There's a certain Alex Pettyfer that's madly in love with you. It's hard to admit this, but yeah, I always get jealous when you guys are in one corner or another, looking happily in-love, together." "Wait. You're jealous? About me and Alex?" "It's hard admitting it to myself, but yeah, I always get jealous." "I thought Mark Salling doesn't do jealous?" Dianna joked a little, which didn't amuse Mark one bit. "Okay. Sorry, bad joke."

Mark was confused. Why was Dianna kidding about such a serious matter? "Why are you even joking about this Di? This isn't funny matter!" Dianna laughed. "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot. Okay, I'm really sorry for forgetting this piece of information, but Alex and I broke up a week ago." "Wait, what?" Mark was taken aback by that new info.

It was Dianna's turn to ramble. "I broke it off with Alex, Mark. He's a really controlling, scheming, manipulative, bitch-of-a-jerk. And the guy has trust issues, particularly me cheating with him over another guy. You know I wouldn't do that, Mark! Sure yeah, I loved Alex, but I just can't stay in our '_relationship bubble_' anymore. Oh how I regret ever getting acquainted with him." As she said these words, she was shaking and shivering a little, maybe from the cold and the anger that built up inside her. "Whoa _babe_, chill." Mark said and put his arm around her to help steel herself.

It didn't sink in yet when Mark called her babe, so Dianna continued rambling. "How dare he accuse me of cheating with him over, his words not mine, 'another boy from that TV show you're starring at!' Geez, I don't know why I'm getting all worked up about this! Maybe you're thinking I'm a…" Dianna didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, since Mark planted a kiss on her lips. After their rapid kiss, Dianna whispered, "You just… you just kissed me." "Yeah, I did. It was enough to make you shut up and relax a little," Mark replied, which made Dianna beam.  
"Hear me out Mark, please? There's just one more reason why I left him." "'Kay, go on." Dianna locked her pretty hazel green eyes to Mark's dashing brown ones. "The main reason why I left Alex… is because I realized that you're worth a damn and you treat me really well, unlike Alex did. I also know that you're the one I want to be with. Always and maybe, maybe if we're lucky, till forever. I really, really love you Mark Salling." "I feel the same way. I really, really love you too, Dianna Agron."

Upon hearing those words, Dianna leapt up from her beanbag and parked herself on Mark's lap and this time, Dianna started the kissing. "Please don't end up pregnant after this," Mark joked, Dianna still assaulting his mouth. "Puh-lease, who said we're going all the way tonight? I just want to take it slow. Just being here, sitting in my boyfriend's lap means the world to me." She whispered in-between kisses, getting butterflies in her stomach in an instant. _Boyfriend. That was really good to hear. _Mark began his attack on Dianna's neck, which made her chuckle. That was Di's weak spot. "You really do know what my weak spot is, don't you?" "Uh-huh. You really do have a pretty neck, do you know that?" "You just love everything about me, don't you?"  
Mark nodded. "You're really pretty, Di. And a really nice and sweet enough girl that I'm so pleased to have as my girlfriend." "I know you are and I am so happy to call you my boyfriend," Dianna replied in response. "Mmm you're a truly good kisser, Di." "You are such a sappy kisser, Mark."

After a few more rounds of passionate, intimate kissing (yup, just kissing), or let's just say, making out, the twosome were worn out so they retreated from the beanbags to Mark's bed. "So I guess we're Salgron now," Mark declared which made Dianna a bit bemused. "Salgron?" "Yeah that's our couple name, Salgron. Salling and Agron," Mark explained and Dianna quickly understood. "Oh, _so_ Salgron huh? Cool couple name. Me and Alex were Pettygron, but that didn't work out so…" Noticing the slight frown on Mark's face, Dianna didn't continue her thought. "I'm sorry for bringing him up. Won't happen again," She apologized and assured him, and kissed him on the back of his head. Mark shook his head. "S'okay Di, I get it. You and Alex were history." "Oh, is my boyfriend getting a bit jealous again?" Dianna teased him. "Maybe… just a little bit." Dianna cupped Mark's face and tilted it, getting him to look at her. "Hey look. I'm really sorry for bringing him up. Won't happen again, I promise. Just trust me on this, 'kay?" "'Kay. I trust you. I love you, Di." Mark kissed Dianna's smooth and soft hand. "I love you too, Mark." The couple shared a warm embrace.

After they broke apart, Dianna checked her watch, "Oh my god. It's already 12 midnight? We were talking that long?" Mark just giggled and suddenly got an idea creeping onto the back of his mind. "Wait Di, you can stay here you know. I'm sure Cory wouldn't mind." Dianna contemplated Mark's offer for a second, before finally replying with an "Okay." "Okay?" "I'll stay here tonight. I'm sure Lea could use a night without me." "That's great, then." "Can I use the bathroom?" "Yeah sure, oh, I have a spare toothbrush so feel free to use that." "Thanks." While Dianna was in the bathroom, Mark cleaned up their mess of chips and drinks and deposited them to the nearest bin.

Dianna got busy with herself. After she washed her face and brushed her teeth, she went back to her boyfriend's waiting arms. Mark excused himself this time and made a run to the bathroom. Dianna was waiting there on _his _bed, getting quite comfortable around the fact that she was his and he was hers. She smiled at that thought and was suddenly startled (in a good way), when Mark rejoined her on the bed. Dianna's sweet smile was still glued to her lips and Mark noticed it. "What's my girl smiling about?" "I'm just happy being here with you, that's all. I'm also happy that finally, we're _together_ together now." "I **am **happy too, Di. The happiest I've ever been in my entire life." Dianna yawned and smiled at him. "I second that. Let's get sleeping then if we want to be present for our 11am rehearsal," She suggested and Mark laughed. "Sure, my princess Di. I wouldn't want us to be reprimanded for being late." "You read my mind."

Mark slid beside Dianna, wrapping her in his arms for comfort. "Goodnight Di. I love you." "I love you too, Mark. And goodnight, I mean technically it is morning, so good morning Mark." With one last kiss, Mark turned off the lamps and soon enough, both were rested in each other's arms, pleasing and contented smiles on their faces.

Because they were too tired, they didn't even know that Dianna's iPhone beeped; the message on the small screen read:  
_1 New Text Message. From: Lea_

Uh-oh.

**tbc.**

**Ok, so how was it? I just thought it's time for some Salgron fluff, so I wrote the fluffiness here.**

**By the way, I don't really know what color Mark Salling's eyes were, I'm just playing along with my imagination. Also, the line Dianna used, 'You're worth a damn and you treat me really well,' is from the song **_**Gives You Hell **_**by The All-American Rejects. I just needed a nice line for her to say, so I used that. The real lyrics were: **'If you find a man/That's worth a damn/And treats you well…'** I just changed the lines up a bit.**

**Next chapter: Salgron gets busted by the cast. Particularly by Lea and Cory. Uh-oh. To be posted the day after tomorrow…**

**If you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a review! **:)

**Thanks for reading and peace out, Salgron-ers! **:)

**gossipgleekgirl**


	3. Busted

Chapter 3 – Busted

**Here it is guys, the third chapter to Mark&Di's love story! Hope you guys enjoy this one… This is going to be short.**

**Summary: (Mainly) Cory and the other Gleeks bust the twosome.**

/

Cory and the other guys, except Kevin and Chris, returned to their respective trailers. "Night, man." Chord, Harry, and Darren said to Cory in greeting. "Night, guys. Um, actually, it's morning." He corrected them. "Oh, then good morning, Cors." Darren, Harry, and Chord chorused. Cory laughed and waved them goodbye and sprinted to the trailer he shares with Mark. He opened the door and found the place strangely dark. "Mark, you in here man?" No answer. He turned on one lamp and what he saw surprised him: Mark sleeping in one bed with Dianna, his arms around her for warmth and comfort. The light seemed to astonish Mark, so he sat up straight, carefully removing his embrace from Di's slim figure, as to not wake her up and saw Cory sitting on one of the stools on their small pantry. "Hey dude, you just got back?" Mark slurred sleepily. "Yeah, um I did." Cory replied and added, "Man, what's going on with you two?" "Di? She's my girlfriend now," Mark revealed with a smile and Cory was obviously shocked at Mark's revelation. "G-girlfriend? What about that Alex dude?" "Yes she's my girlfriend now. She broke up with him, 'cause Alex turned out to be a 'controlling bitch-of-a-jerk,' Di's words, not mine." Mark explained and Cory nodded. "Okay dude, I am happy for you guys. It's just… you could've, should've let me know she was sleeping over to avoid awkward moments like this." "I'm sorry for not letting you know, it just happened." Mark apologized and Cory just said in response, "Alright, man." Mark replied, "Cool, dude."

"Mark?" Mark heard his name being called by a girl's voice. Dianna was shuffling on the bed and tried to relocate her boyfriend's arms. "Di, I'm here. Cory just came back and he saw us." That really woke Dianna up. "Hey Cory. I'm sorry for the late notice, but Mark insisted I sleep here." "No problem, Di. Congrats though, on your guys' relationship. I'm happy for the both of you," Cory said, in way of greeting. "Thank you Cory _I_, I mean, _we_ appreciate that." Dianna said and added, with a hint of concern in her voice, "Wait seeing as I'm here and all, where are you going to sleep?" Cory explained. "Harry and Chord actually have a spare bed in their trailer, so I guess I'll bunk there just for tonight." Cory stood up to leave, but Dianna shouted behind his back. "Um, wait!" "Yeah Di?" "Do you mind if you just keep this to yourself for tonight? We'll tell everyone when we're ready. You know how sensitive I am regarding relationships. Can I trust you, Cory?" "Yeah, I guess you can trust me. But I'm not promising anything." "Noted. Thanks, Cory." "Alright no problem Di, Mark don't pressure the lady." Cory said, teasing Mark a little which made Dianna giggle. "Sleep tight lovebirds." And with that one last sentence, Cory was gone.

"Well, I guess we're busted." Dianna muttered to Mark's ear. "Yeah I guess we are. C'mon sleepyhead, let's go back to sleep." Mark said, switched off the lamp Cory put on and they re-settled back on the bed and resumed their precious slumber.

/

Cory knocked on Chord and Harry's trailer. "Who is it?" came Harry's voice in his thick-Chinese accent. "It's Cory." Chord opened the door and greeted him. "Hey Cors!" He gave Cory a high-five, let him in, and shut the door carefully, to not wake up the others. "So what brings you here, Frankenteen?" Harry asked. "Well since you guys have a spare bed, I was thinking if maybe I could bunk here just for tonight." Was Cory's simple reply. "Sure but, do you mind if I ask why?" It was Chord's turn to _interview _their guest. "Well… I'm just a little _uncomfortable_ there in mine and Mark's trailer." Cory was smart enough to even think of something like that! If he spilled, Dianna's totally going after him. "Are you sure that's all there is to it?" "Yeah, that's all." "Well then you can get settled now on the only vacant bed," Harry suggested. "Thanks Harry, Chord. Night guys." Cory did as he was told and got settled and dozed off in a couple minutes, Harry and Chord staring at him with perplexed looks on their faces. "Night Cory." Both replied and also lied themselves down on their respective beds, ignoring the sounds blaring from the speakers from two trailers down. _Seems like the girls are having a good time._

/

Meanwhile, the mini-midnight snack party at HeMo and Naya's trailer were just cooling down. The girls all helped clean the mess they've all done, the iPod was blaring _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun _by Cyndi Lauper (Jenna and Amber singing along, while HeMo, Naya, and Lea were the ones dancing to the beats of their hearts), and before they all knew it, they were all worn out. "I'm so tired. But this was fun! Thanks for the mini-party, HeMo and Naya! You two are the best party hosts ever!" Lea yelled. "Sshhh, if you don't stop screaming you'll wake up other people that _are_, _were _already asleep." Amber reminded her. Naya laughed. "No problem, Lea. It was a blast and I'm glad y'all enjoyed. Looking forward to our next party!" "It's just a bummer that Dianna isn't here. She's the one who usually starts the party games and she's absolutely the first to get drunk than most of us," Heather said with a pout. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she joins the next one." Lea assured her. "Speaking of, where is Di? Lea, did she even reply to your text?" Jenna asked, a hint of worry in her voice. "No, I didn't get a single text from her. I'm worried." "I'm sure she's okay," Heather and Amber assured the group. Naya states, with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, "Puh-lease, I'm pretty sure Di's with _you know who_ now, as we speak." "Well I'm going to find out. You guys stay here and I'll report back here with information regarding the two," Lea said and sprinted outside.

The first trailer she knocked on was Darren, Kevin and Chris's trailer. She called out to the still-closed door, "Guys, it's Lea. I was just wondering if Dianna's in there with you." "No Lea, she's not here." Came Darren's reply. Kevin opened the door and ushered her in. "Hey Lea. Why? Is Di missing?" "Yes, Di is missing till 11pm onwards." Chris offered, "Do you want us to come and help search for her?" "Yeah that would be great, I guess." Lea acknowledged and Darren grabbed a jacket that was sitting on his bed. "'Kay, we'll come and help. But wear this Lea, you seem to be freezing in just a pink camisole and dark-washed jeans." He put the jacket around her and Lea thanked him. "Perfect fit, thanks Darren." "No problem Lea. Come on, let's search for Dianna."

The foursome now along with the other girls knocked on Chord and Harry's trailer. "Great. So much for sleeping," Harry muttered, rubbed his eyes, and opened the door, visibly shocked to see eight people standing outside. "Yes?" "We were just wondering if Dianna was here," Amber said and they all came in, earning no's from Harry and Chord. Upon entering, Lea saw Cory on the other bed and approached him. "Cory? Why are you here?" "Um, hey Lea. I was getting really uncomfortable on Mark and mine's trailer so I slept here. Why, what's going on?" "Frankenteen, we're trying to look for Di." Heather said. Lea thought silently, _If Cory's here then that means… Mark must have a girl over! And I'm pretty sure the girl is Di. _Everyone looked at Lea, still deep in thought about something. "Lea? Are you okay?" Jenna asked, clearly concerned for Lea like all the others were. Lea just smiled foolishly to herself. "Hello? Lea? Hell-ooo?" Amber said, waving her hand in front of Lea's face. That woke Lea from her dreamlike trance. "What?" "What's going on with ya?" Kevin asked her. "Nothing I… I just remembered something." Lea said and remembered what Naya said back at the trailer she shares with Heather: _Puh-lease, I'm pretty sure Di's_ _with_ **you know who** _now, as we speak._

"Well Naya, you are a genius. Maybe you were right all along." Lea said and Naya smiled in approval. Lea and Naya high-fived along with the other girls. All the girls got the hint, which earned them puzzled looks from the guys. "Care to explain, girls? Lea?" Chord, Harry, and Darren asked simultaneously. "What I'm saying is, this search party is a failure because… because I think I know who Di is with and where she is now." "Okay then where is she and who's she with, Einstein?" Chris asked sarcastically. "Clearly, she's with Mark in his and Cory's trailer. _Together _together."

"Oh." And with that statement from Lea, the other Gleeks understood.

**tbc.**

/

I was thinking for this to be a five-shot, so yeah, I'm now working on the last two chapters. Well that is if I get even more reviews, then I'll post bonus chapters.

So did you guys enjoy this one?

Please review if you liked it.

Thanks for reading! Have a good day, gLeeks!

gossipgleekgirl


	4. The Morning After & On to the Rehearsals

Chapter 4 – The Morning After & On to the Rehearsals

**Summary: The Glee cast rehearses their lines. The group hatches a plan to **_pretend_** that they don't know of Mark and Dianna's relationship, even though they really do.**

**A/N: Haven't updated in a while, but here's chappy 4. I know it has a crappy summary. But…**

**Enjoy! :)**

**gossipgleekgirl**

[M&D]

**6 a.m.**

Sunlight burst through the windows of their trailers. Ryan Murphy said into the large intercom outside, "Good morning cast, crew! Rise and shine, everyone! Eat your breakfasts guys and I want everyone at the rehearsal studio at 8:45 am so we can prep for table read and stuff. Oh and special mentions to Heather and Naya, do not be late again or there'll be serious consequences for the both of you. Oh and another thing, since most of you are actually dating each other , always remember rule number one: NO TRAILER SEX. If you all understand everything I said, then good. If in any way you don't understand, then that's your problem not mine…"

After a few more rants, Ryan finished his announcements. Almost all of the Gleeks were already awake, including Heather and Naya, clearly embarrassed of Ryan's rants about them. They walked to where their breakfasts were already set, Chord motioned for Naya to sit next to him (she gladly agreed), while Harry offered Heather to sit on his lap (she _playfully_ agreed, the foursome _coincidentally_ ended up munching tuna sandwiches), Chris, Kevin, and Darren are wolfing down PB&J's, while Cory helped Lea to a breakfast burrito, Amber and Jenna seating next to each other, munching down some waffles. All preferred drinking orange juice. Caffeine makes them go wild and high.

(**A/N: Last year, there's this funny video on youtube [sorry guys, I don't have the web address] where Cory filmed Dianna, Harry, Jenna, and Kevin on set, running like insane people. They were high on caffeine that day.)**

A minute or two passed before some of them realized something. No one was keen to spoke up, so Heather did the honors. "Can someone tell me where exactly are Mark and Di now?" Naya replied, "They're probably still bunked in, HeMo." Chord and Cory seconded, "They're both in cloud nine, so yeah maybe they're still sleeping in." Lea nodded and said, "Maybe Di would want Mark to be her song and dance partner from now on, if Ryan and Brad (Falchuk) would approve." Jenna and Amber chorused, "Maybe, just maybe." Kevin hinted, "Maybe they're too busy sexing each other up to even have a care in the world." Everyone looked at him with grossed out faces. "What?" "You're disgusting Kevin. You just gave me a mental image of the two doing _it _in Cory and Mark's trailer," Jenna said, totally appalled by the thought. "I'm with Jenna on this one, Kev you're just eww. I'm sure both of them remembers rule number one: NO TRAILER SEX." Harry and the rest of the Gleeks (except Lea and Cory) coincidentally expressed unanimously. Lea corrected them, "I think you mean _if _both of them remembers rule number one." Naya agreed with her and so the rest of the girls. "Let's just wait for them and we'll all go to rehearsals together," Cory abruptly changed the subject. "I like that idea. I agree with Cory. Let's talk about something else, something not Mark and Di related." Heather, Chord, Chris, and Jenna said in unison. "Okay topic one, how was the mini-party last night girlies?" Darren asked the girls and Naya proceeded to tell them all about their mini gathering last night.

/

In the meantime, in Mark and Cory's so called trailer, the lovebirds were already awake and freshened up. They were ready to go outside, until Mark stopped her and spun her around to face him. "Di before we answer their questions, I want you to answer mine." Before Mark could even ask her what's sort of worrying him, Dianna guessed in a rush. "I know what you're going to ask me. Is it somewhere along the lines of, "What are we? Are we official now?"" Dianna asked him with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrow. Mark laughed. _Damn, my girlfriend's so smart she could read my mind! _"Yup something like that." "Mark babe, I answered that last night. _We_ **are **official and that's all that matters." "I still can't believe I have you as my girlfriend." "I'm pretty surprised myself to even believe that you are officially my boyfriend."

They kissed a long, affectionate, tender-loving, intimate kiss. When they pulled apart, Mark leaned onto her and whispered, "I'm not like Alex at all am I?" Mark felt Dianna chuckle on his torso. "I thought we weren't supposed to bring him up." "Yeah but I just really wanna know," Mark replied timidly and avoided her eyes, her pretty hazel green eyes. Dianna sighed, tilted his face so he would look at her and began talking. "You're not. Okay? You're nothing like Alex at all. You are sweet and a romantic, you're definitely not a controlling _jerk_ like him. Stop being insecure _baby_. You're **the one** that I want, you're the one that **I love** and that's all that matters." _Baby. I love it that Di just called me baby. _Mark thought and smiled.

Dianna said all those words in one breath. She definitely saw a smile forming on Mark's lips as she ended her speech. "I'll stop being insecure and I won't bring him up if that makes you uncomfortable. I love you babe." "I love you too baby." They kissed again, this time a short, but still a sweet, affectionate kiss. They embraced, pulled apart, and finally walked outside holding hands, intertwining their fingers in the process. Mark leaned onto her again and whispered, "By the way, you had me at sweet and a romantic." Dianna laughed and playfully assaulted his lips.

/

Before Mark and Dianna entered the area, Lea, Cory, and the others' plan were to act innocent about the two being together. The two entered the room and everyone acted like they're talking to each other when really they're observing them. "_Happy _good morning Di," Lea greeted her friend and Dianna replied _happy_ good morning back to her, the other girls, and the guys. "Morning dude," Cory greeted his buddy and so-called roommate. "Good morning Cors. Everyone." Mark replied to Cory and the rest of the Gleeks. The lovebirds' hands were still glued to each other, Chris was the first one who noticed it. "Wait, are you two _holding each others' hands _**in public **now?" He asked, rather innocently. The girls rolled their eyes, while the boys shrugged their shoulders in response. "Yeah _we actually are_. Why Chris, you hitting on m'lady too?" Mark replied teasing him in a playful manner. Chris shoved the comment aside, "_No me gusta_. In case you forgot Mark, I'm gay." "I forgot about that. So are you and Darren dating each other now?" "Hahaha very funny, Mark." Chris retorted. Dianna was silent as she "tried" to contact Mark through his mind.

'_So we're busted by Cory last night and now we're busted by Chris. Do you think we should tell them… about us?' _Mark was confused. He looked at her. Why wasn't Dianna speaking, backing him up? He guessed he would just play along and "communicate" with her through her thoughts. _'I think we should definitely tell… we've been on kaput since last night and now. That is, if you are ready. I know how sensitive you are on relationships, that's why I'm not pressuring you to spill the beans.' 'I know we didn't plan on how we're going to say it, but… yes, I'm ready to give the game away.' _

The others were eager to know what is going on between the two, just standing there holding hands, glued to their spots, not moving an inch. "Hell-ooooo? You guys aren't having seizures are you?" Amber said to the twosome, totally snapping them out of their thoughts. "No we're not having seizures or some kind of the sort, Amber." Dianna was the one who spoke, or rather clarified.

"Anyway, Di and I were just talking—" Mark was suddenly cut off by Chord, "Talking, dude? But your lips and Di's don't even move." "—okay, rather we were _reading_ each other's **minds**—" He was suddenly cut off again. "You guys read each other's minds? That's kinda weird." Harry stated. Lea saw that Mark was clearly getting annoyed so she backed him up, "Why don't we just listen to what Mark and Dianna has to say."

"Thanks Lea. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that… Di and I have some news to declare to everyone." Mark looked at Dianna and with a slow nod, she began speaking.  
"Mark and I… we've been friends for so long. But things got pretty awkward between us the past few weeks, 'cause as it turns out, I've been keeping something from him and him from me."

Mark then spoke up. "Di came, or rather, I _insisted _she came to mine and Cory's trailer last night. We watched old episodes of Glee, then before we knew it we weren't really focused on the show anymore. And that's when she told me: _I'm in love with you, Mark. I am for a really long time now_." He paused, earning them a couple awws from the group. Dianna blushed but continued anyway, "Well it turns out that we were feeling something for each other mutually. Every time we have scenes together, I constantly feel a connection. I always thought that Mark only sees me as his little sister, but I didn't really think it was more than that—" she paused to meet Mark's eyes, she beamed up at him and then carried on, "—that is, until now."

"Di and I are not going to sugarcoat it anymore, so I'll just come out and say it: We're officially an item… since yesterday." Mark breathed a sigh of relief after coming out to the group.

Amber, Lea, and Heather were the first ones to hug the couple and whisper their congratulations. "Congrats man! It's about time!" The guys took turns in high-fiving the main man. Naya cornered Mark and said, "Marky, if you dare hurt m'lady Di, I'll kick your ass. Clear?" "Duly noted Naya." Mark replied and Dianna giggled. "I'm happy for you Di, really truly happy." Naya said and hugged Dianna. "Dianna, you deserve this kind of happiness." Kevin and Jenna chorused and hugged the girl of the moment, along with Naya. Seeing as the others were hugging Dianna, Mark suggested, "Let's group hug it!"

The young ensemble cast group-hugged for a lengthy seven minutes and they broke apart when Dianna said, "I think I'm going to cry." Her eyes were becoming watery, until Mark wiped a few happy tears and embraced her and gave her a peck on the lips. "I-It's just I've n-never felt this happy b-before." She managed to stutter, sounding equally horrible like Jenna's character on the show, Tina.

"Hey babe, don't cry, I promise I won't hurt you nor break your heart," Mark promised and Dianna smiled. Lea joked, "Good, because if you _do_ break her heart, I will kick your ass!" Everyone laughed and Cory said, "Who knew Lea's a badass?" Mark brushed Dianna's happy tears away and they ate their breakfast, the cast looking at them in awe.

Before they all knew it, they were being called in the rehearsal studio for table read (studying scripts), recording songs and choreographing dance moves, the entire cast was there in a jiffy.

Then Brad Falchuk yelled, "Action!"

(**A/N: This is a fake scene of course, it's not going to happen in the show. It's merely just my imagination.**)

**Location: McKinley High School Classroom/Choir Room  
Time: 3:39 p.m.**

Lea (as Rachel): Nationals, here we come!  
(Mr. Schue is absent, so Rachel is sort of subbing for him)  
Harry (as Mike): So Rach, as MVP, what do you suggest for us to do today?  
Rachel: Well Mike, I'm glad you asked. Today, we will be doing absolutely nothing.  
(the cast's eyes widened)  
Cory (as Finn): Wait Rach, are you actually proposing for us to do nothing?  
(Rachel nods)  
Finn: But you said Nationals are around the corner!  
Rachel: Nope, we'll just lay-low for today.  
Kevin (as Artie): Um, what?  
Amber (as Mercedes): Oh HELL TO THE NO!  
Naya (as Santana): Who are you and what did you do to Rachel Berry, our annoying, argyle sweater wearing classmate?  
Dianna (as Quinn): Okay may I just say, rather point out, that normally Rachel bombards us until we get our numbers right, and now the new Rachel is suggesting US to do nothing?  
Jenna (as Tina): This SO isn't you Rachel.  
Chord (as Sam): Yeah I very much agree with Tina.  
Rachel: Okay fine, I may have an idea, but I don't know if you're gonna like it.  
Mark (as Puck): Spill it, my Little Hot Jewish-American Princess.  
(everyone looks at Rachel and awaits her suggestion)  
(Rachel stands up on the front and center of the room)  
Rachel: Okay this idea will bring the glee club together again.  
Heather (as Brittany): Commercial?  
Rachel: Nope.  
Mike: Bake sale?  
Rachel: Nope.  
Quinn: Wheelchair races?  
Rachel: Nope.  
Santana: Watching the miracle of life? (to Quinn) Oh, no offense Quinn.  
(she was met with "ewws" from the entire club)  
Rachel: Nope.  
Quinn (to Santana): None taken Santana.  
Artie: A detour to Taco Bell?  
Rachel: Um… Close.  
Mike: Playing Angry Birds?  
(He steals a look at Tina)  
Rachel: What? No!  
Mercedes: What is it then my fellow Diva-in-the-making?  
Rachel: A party. At my house. Tonight. Vodka, wine coolers, beer are all present. Party music? Totally have them.  
Quinn (to Rachel): Yeah a party sounds good, but if you call me girlfriend again, I'm out in an instant.  
Rachel (to Quinn, winking): I make no promises, Quinn. (to the class) So you all in?  
Puck (and the rest of the club): Hell yeah!  
Mercedes (to Rachel): Can I invite Kurt and Blaine?  
Rachel (to Mercedes): Sure Cedes, invite them. You can invite Blaine's friends too, Wes and David.  
(Mercedes nods)

**Location: Dalton Academy/Warblers Common Room  
Time: 4:30**

(Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David's phones all went off at the same time. They opened their phones and read the same text. It was from Mercedes)

_**This is a mass text. Party tonight at Rachel Berry's residence. Warblers are more than welcome! –M**_

(the boys all look at each other and everyone have silly smiles plastered on their faces and Kurt was the one who texts Mercedes back)

_**Totally girl, we'll be there! –K**_

**Location: Berry's residence  
Time: 9 till later in the night**

/

Ryan Murphy yells, "CUT!"  
Brad tells the cast, "Okay breaktime guys, be back here in twenty!"

**TBC.**


	5. Bring on the Drama!

Chapter 5 – Drama Ensues off-Cam

**Summary: A certain ex-boyfriend of Dianna's comes on set and things between her ex and her current beau get pretty awkward and unpleasant. Oh the drama.**

**A/N: I love drama and drama is my middle name. I added drama to this tale just to keep things even more interesting. Please review if anyhow you liked it.**

The pretty, young cast walked outside of the Paramount lot, Dianna and Mark leading the pack, whilst holding hands. "What's on the agenda today, since we are on break and all…?" Cory pointed out. Dianna, being the big young at heart girl she is, released her hand from Mark's grasp and instantly broke into a run, surprising her fellow gleeks. "O-okay, is this a re-enactment of last year?" Harry asks them, everyone still staring at suddenly gone crazy Dianna. "I think so… but hey, running is fun!" Jenna responds and joins Dianna. Heather grabs Naya's hand and they run with the two girls too; Amber and Lea look at each other and took the hint. "Hey guys, wait for us!" Lea and Amber screamed at them, and before they all knew it, all of them were running outside the Paramount lot, like crazy, euphoria-crazed teenagers, even the guys.

They were all having fun just running around the lot, singing upbeat tunes, when Dianna stopped suddenly; causing everyone to bump onto each other. Clearly Dianna's fun died down, when she saw Alex, entering the lot they were all just running around in, a mere moments ago. Mark saw him and his knuckles immediately turned white. He asks her straight away, the hatred evidently detected in his tone. "What is _he_ even doing here? I thought you guys broke up." Dianna looks at him and says, "We are," then she adds, "I better go talk to him, see what he wants." She turned on her heels and before Dianna could even make her way to effin' Pettyfer, Mark grabbed her by the hand, startling his girlfriend a little. "What?"  
"I'm going with you."  
"Fine, but play nice."  
"I make no promises."

They made their way to Alex; the rest of the cast partly hid themselves on one of the trailers, every single one of them leaning onto it like secret agents. Lea and Naya were within earshot, so they peeked a little and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Dianna modestly asks her ex, and Alex, seeing her ex-girlfriend's hand was locked with someone else's, decided to rephrase the question. "What are you doing with _him_?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Alex, meet my _new boyfriend_ Mark, Mark this is Alex, my _ex_." She introduced the two and Mark said, "Nice to meet you dude." Alex replied with, "Not so nice to meet you, Mark."

Dianna shook her head no and mentally apologized to Mark. She asked Alex again, "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out, bedding other _sluts_?"

"To recap, you were the slut first." Alex reminded her. Dianna was about to retort, but Mark stopped her and positioned himself on the center of Dianna and Alex.

"Don't talk to **my** girlfriend that way!" Mark growled and glowered at the blonde boy. "Don't tell me what _I_ can and cannot do!" Alex barked back.

"Dianna's right, you are a 'controlling-bitch-of-a-jerk'; it's no wonder she broke up with you."

"I am not a jerk!" Alex defends himself; Mark however, was not amused. "Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Am not!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Dianna ordered them and stood in the center now and turned to face her ex, scowling at him up and down. She started venting out to him, surprising Mark 'cause he's never seen his lady _this_ angry.

"You know what Alex? You're pissing me off, in a big way, and Mark too. You have a terrible attitude, and an even more terrible persona. That's why I made the decision to leave you. Hell, you even accused me of sleeping with the guys, my co-stars here on Glee and I hate you very much for that 'cause I would never ever do that to you! But you screwed up big time by just accusing me of that. You have no idea how much I hate you right now and how much I want to sucker punch you in the face. I thought I made it clear that when we broke up, I never want to see you again. So what the hell are you doing here? You trying to screw up my relationship with Mark? Hell no, 'cause I won't let you. I love Mark, he loves me, and you are very much out of the picture. Oh and to tell you the truth, I don't love you Alex, I never loved you. Mark was the only one for me, even before you and I happened. See, Mark and I are really busy so why don't you take your ass out of here and go somewhere you can mope around and bed other _sluts_?"

The glee cast, their mouths agape, stared at the three in shock. They then engage themselves in conversation, about what just happened. They turned their faces away from the scene, then Lea formally started the conversation and she says to the group, "Never mess with Dianna Agron."  
Cory: I never heard Di talk that much.  
Naya: She never backs down from a fight.  
Harry: Dianna has finally shown her badass side.  
Heather, Jenna, and Amber: I'd like to see more badass Dianna.  
Chord: Clearly, Mark would be a big help for that.  
Kevin: Agreed.

Alex, shell-shocked as he is, dug his hands on his pants' pocket and trailed his eyes at the ground, avoiding looking at his ex and her current beau.

"Care to add anything?" Dianna asked Mark and he smiles at her and shakes his head. "You heard m'lady, get your ass out of here, or I will kick you out myself!"

As if on cue, Ian Brennan walked on the Paramount lot and saw the heated scene that just unfolded. He approached Alex. "Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing here?" Dianna was the one who answered in Alex's behalf.

"**No one**. He's _no one_. He's just a _stranger_ wandering around Ian, but it's best for **him** to _be gone_ now."

"Right o-okay, Mark, Dianna get back in the studio… Ryan is freaking out!" Ian then saw the other cast members partially hidden on the trailer and said, "Get back in the studio people! Twenty minute break is over!" The cast did as they were told; Mark and Dianna rejoined the group, leaving Alex walking out and away of the Paramount lot without another word.

Mark held Dianna's hands on the way back to the rehearsal studio and noticed her poignant expression. "Hey you okay?" Before replying, Dianna crashed her lips onto his, her gesture surprising Mark, and then they pulled apart and she replied, "I am now." Mark was still a little unsure, "Are **we** okay?" Dianna, her voice very convincing, says, "Don't worry about what happened okay? I'm just glad I stood up to him and it feels like a heavy weight has been pulled off from my shoulders."

"Uh Di, that wasn't my question."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so are **we** okay?"

"Why wouldn't **we** be?" She kisses him again and after their glued lips separated, she gives him a sweet smile. "**We** are okay. We just passed a major relationship fiasco, but we got through it, 'cause we're together and we love each other no matter what. So to answer your question, yes **we** are very much okay."

Mark smiles too; those were the words he needed to hear from her. He relaxed and after a few moments, he says, "I'm proud of you babe."

"Yeah, I'm proud of **_me_** too, I mean, I'm proud of **_us_**."

"Seems like Puck's badassness is rubbing off on you."

"I guess; well, it's fun to be a badass right?"

"Yeah, it's really fun."

The other cast members were gazing at them, and Lea was the one who catcalls, "Yay for Di the badass!" Everyone laughed and they went back to rehearsing lines, recording song numbers, and choreographing dance moves, sometimes led by Harry or Heather, by far the best dancers out of all the cast.

**TBC.**

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Liked? Sucked? Please Review! :) Reviews make me squeal like a fangirl… ;) **


	6. Life is Perfect

**A/N: Here's the big finish! This is set in the future-ish… Thank you to everyone who supported this fanfic ;) I really appreciated all the good and positive feedbacks I've received, there's nothing more I can say but thank you one and all. :) **

**So as my gift to you my loyal readers, here's the bonus last chapter, to Mark&Di's Love Story: Life is Perfect.. :) In this, Salgron becomes… and they have a… What are the dot, dot, dots for you may ask? Well, find out for yourself. ;) **

**Enjoy reading guys and as always, R&R! :) **

**gossipgleekgirl **

Chapter 6: Life is Perfect

[mark_dianna]

Timeline: February-April 2012/January 2013

If you told me this was how life turned out for Mark Salling and Dianna Agron, I wouldn't believe you in an instant.

Life was beyond perfect for them for the past few months and year. They fell in love when they started shooting the second season. A monster called Alex Pettyfer struggled to break them apart, but they fought for love till they battled and knocked the monster down. The couple stayed clear of major drama, well they fight, but kiss and make up in the end. Alex was never brought up again in any of their conversations, it's like he never existed for both of them. The cast were genuinely accepting about their relationship, even _the_ _oldies:_ Matthew Morrison, Jane Lynch, and Jayma Mays. They enjoyed hosting soirees at their new apartment, loved the idea of having their cast over for time offs from the show; going to the Teen Choice Awards, Golden Globes, Grammys, People's Choice Awards… you name it, they're there. They all celebrated after Glee bagged tons of awards at Mark and Dianna's, the place to go for parties, as Naya and Heather called it. In February, Glee was announced to have been picked up for a third season, the final season for most of the Gleeks, except Chord who gets to stay behind; 'cause his character graduates sometime around this 2013; the original gleeks graduate this 2012. They celebrated at Cory's place this time; bittersweet and sentimental to be leaving the show.

[M & D]

Yes life was beyond perfect. Until Dianna's birthday, April 30, rolled round and Dianna started getting sick, especially the morning of her birthday. The sickness went on for weeks, her feeling lightheaded all the time. Weeks turned into months and the sickness didn't stop. Dianna couldn't help but think: _What is wrong with me? This isn't the stomach bug anymore, is it?_ So her and Mark went to the doctor to find out.

There at the hospital, as it turns out, her and Mark received an unexpected surprise, and possibly the best surprise gift Dianna's ever gotten in her entire life: they were having a Salgron baby. They were shocked (of course they were shocked, I mean, who wouldn't be?), but happy and excited nonetheless. Sure, he was only 30, and her 26, but they don't care 'cause they believe it's the right time for them to have a little one running around their abode, part Dianna and part Mark, even though he/she came as a complete surprise.

They told the cast, of course they couldn't believe it at first, but everyone took turns in congratulating the couple afterwards. "So a Salgron baby, huh?" Harry and Cory tease the couple and Dianna grins at them. Naya declares, "I'm so happy for you guys! It's going to be a lot of fun seeing a mini Dianna or a mini Mark around, right?" Mark smiles at her and nods.

Yep, life was perfect all right.

The first few months were a-okay, her morning sickness, cravings, mood swings weren't that bad yet. Pregnancy seems to be suiting Dianna well; she has this certain glow on her. The next few months rolled around and her hormones were that bad, but Mark was okay with it and he knows it's never good to mess with a pregnant girl, so he let them be. 2AM McDonald's and Krispy Kremes' cravings, peanut butter sandwich with chocolate syrup and honey, pickles in her spaghetti; Mark is very much willing to do all those things for her.

Month 5 rolled round and it was later revealed that they were going to have a little baby girl; a mini Dianna and that made both of them more excited than ever. It was hard to balance rehearsals for Glee and planning for the baby, but they figured it out. Sixth month was the month when Dianna and Mark first felt their baby kick; and they both thought it's the most amazing feeling ever. When the seventh month rolled by, the cast threw Dianna a baby shower, Dianna receiving tons of stuff for their baby girl. Onesies, baby jumpers, baby shoes, a baby pink teddy bear, Dora and Barney videos, a bassinet, and tons of other stuff for the baby. Month 8 came and they decided on the first name that came to their minds: Dianna Avery Lea Agron-Salling. Lea's going to be genuinely excited when she finds out that their baby was named after her best friend. Mark asked Cory to be the godfather and he agrees right away, same with Lea when Dianna asked her to be the godmother.

[M & D]

January 13, 2013: The cast were at rehearsals and Dianna was the only one having trouble with the choreography, because her enormous belly got in the way. Brad Falchuk yelled, "Cut!" and then he walks to where Dianna was. "Hi sweetie, I noticed you're having trouble with the dance steps, I can see that it's getting harder to move around. But don't worry; we'll work out something for you."

Dianna shakes her head no, "No its fine Brad, don't worry, I'll keep up in no time." She was rubbing her belly absently and Brad asks her, concerned, "Are you in pain?"

"No, no, I'm fine Brad. She's just kicking, hard, that's why I couldn't keep up with the steps. But hey, I'll keep up." She assures him, but Dianna looked a little pale and Brad growing concerned more than ever, instructs her to get some rest in her and Mark's trailer. She didn't oblige at first, but due to Brad's prodding, she agrees.

_Okay I lied, I really am in pain. Braxton-Hicks I think is what this is called. I hope Mark follows me in here, I desperately need him by my side 'cause there's no way in hell I'm gonna do this alone._Dianna thinks silently to herself and tries relaxing on the bed.

Mark and the others were pretty concerned now, so when Ryan said, "Breaktime!" Mark sprinted to their trailer after Dianna. Lea was about to follow, but Cory stopped her. He saw her, sitting uncomfortably in their bed, her hand running against her hair, and the other hand rubbing her tummy. Dianna was staring up at the ceiling, so she jumped when she saw Mark.

"Mark, you scared me!" Mark chuckles and sits beside her and apologizes, "I'm sorry. How are you doing? Both of you?"

"I'm fine, but our daughter's kicking up a storm in there." Dianna says with a pout. She watched as Mark talked to their daughter. "Hey baby girl, calm down for mommy okay? You are going to be a daddy's girl for sure." "More like a mommy's girl," Dianna retorted and they both laugh. The baby seemed to hear her daddy's plea, so she calmed for a bit, making Dianna relax.

"Ever wished for things to turn out like the way they are now?" Dianna asks, the question surprising Mark a little. "Yeah I did, I do. I wished for a family with you, and now it is happening. You?"

"I do too, but I just wanna get it over with. I'm already huge; I can't get even bigger than ever!"

"It's because you're carrying our baby that's why, but Di you are beautiful."

"I know, you tell me every single day…" Dianna stops talking for a few seconds when she felt their little girl kick her, harder than she ever kicks her. "Ow." She clutched her stomach in pain, Mark looking at her with absolute worry on his face. "Di are you okay? Are you in pain? Is the baby coming?" The questions come out rushed all at once. Dianna shakes her head no, but was met yet again with pain, this time more excruciating than the last. "Ah, ow! Mark, it hurts so…" She stopped talking again and gasped, when she felt something liquid seep from beneath the sheets: her waters have broken.

Mark felt the bed was getting very wet and perceived, "Di, I think you just peed yourself. You should've said something so I could've brought you…" He paused upon seeing Dianna's head shaking no and her face contorting in pain.

"No Mark, this isn't pee. My water just broke."

_My water just broke. Oh my freaking God, her water just broke!_ Mark thought frantically in his head.

Mark started freaking out, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god; I gotta take you to the hospital." He started pacing and gathered Dianna's hospital bag and other stuff they need for the hospital. Dianna giggled at the expectant dad and practiced breathing in and out, in and out.

There was a knock on the door and before Dianna could even answer, Mark just called out, "Door's open!" In came Lea, Cory, Jenna, Amber, Kevin, Naya, Harry, and Heather. Just by seeing her best friend's face, Lea could instantly tell that she is in pain. She rushed to her side in an instant. "Dianna, are you okay? Is the baby coming?" Dianna nods and everyone in the room gasps. "Oh my god, dude you gotta take her to the hospital fast!" Harry says to Mark and Mark, carrying all the stuff they need, replied back, "Hells yeah, I'm not going to be a dad at this trailer!"

[M & D]

The drive to the hospital was short and in just a matter of minutes, they reached their destination in no time. Once inside the hospital, Dianna was parked in a wheelchair, holding Lea and Mark's hands. They then got her settled in the delivery room; she was pushed down on the bed gently. Dianna chose Mark and Lea to accompany her in the room, while Cory and the others stayed behind on the waiting room.

"Lee, it hurts so bad," she cries onto Lea's shoulder. The brunette just whispered words of comfort, "It'll be okay Di, and you'll get through this. In just a matter of hours, you'll have a pink bundle on your arms." Dianna smiles and the smile soon fades when she was hit again with another wave of pain, this pain getting even more stronger. "Ow, god! Get her out of me, make the pain stop, just make it stop!" She whined.

Before they all knew it, the doctor was urging her to push. "When you feel another contraction coming, just go with it and push as hard as you can, understand?" Dianna nods in an instant, and pushes as hard as her strength would let her.

"GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT! GET HER OUT!" She yelled upon pushing and squeezed Mark and Lea's hands even harder. Surprisingly, they didn't flinch. _GET HER OUT, GET HER OUT, GET HER OUT, is even better than YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK._ Mark thought silently. "Come on babe, you can do this. Just breathe in and out, in and out, and push!" Mark encourages her and Dianna pushed again, harder than the first ones and sits up on the bed. "Mark, Lee, I can't do this. I can't, I'm so tired, just… just shove her back in!" She says to Mark and Lea and Lea replies back, "No Di, no! You can do it, trust me, you can do this. Come on sweetie, just a few more pushes and she's gonna be here!" Mark hated seeing her in this much pain, he just wished he could somehow make this much pain go away.

"I-I can't!" Dianna's voice was raspy and Mark encouraged her again, "Di, come on. You can do this, Lea and I am right here. Don't be afraid to make the leap! Come on baby, just a few more…" Dianna groaned and the doctor urged her again. "Push!"

"Ahhh! Ahhh!" Dianna screamed and pushed, screamed and pushed, pausing when she heard the doctor, call out, "Come on Dianna, one last big push and your baby will be here! Give it your best shot honey!"

With one final, ear-splitting scream, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dianna pushed as harder as she can, before she felt a release. "And she's out!" The doctor declares and Dianna slumps back on the bed and breathes out a sigh of relief. The shrill cries of the baby girl filled the room, Mark, Dianna, and Lea thinking it was the most beautiful sound ever. At 3:45 PM, on January 13, 2013, Dianna Avery Lea Agron-Salling finally made her appearance.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and brought the baby over to the cleaning table. "Is she okay?" Dianna managed to choke out. "She's perfect, ten toes, ten fingers, she's really perfect." The doctor says.

Lea kisses Dianna's sweaty forehead and says, "You did it Di, I'm so proud of you." Mark brushed a stray hair off her sweaty forehead and whispers, "You did really great Di, I'm really proud of you." Dianna manages a tired smile and says, "I couldn't have done it without you two."

Soon after, the pink bundle was finally in Dianna's arms. "Hey baby girl."

"What's going to be her name, parents?" The doctor asks them.

Dianna looks at Mark and Mark was the one who says their baby's name. "Dianna Avery Lea Agron-Salling." Lea perked up upon hearing the baby's name and stuttered, "Y-you're naming her after me?" Mark and Dianna nod and Lea envelopes Mark into a hug. "Oh thank you guys, this means so much to me! Which reminds me, I gotta go tell the others." Lea says and hurriedly leaves the room.

"Dianna Avery is a great name." The doctor concurs and adds, "We'll have a room set up for you Ms. Agron." Dianna nods and says, "Thanks doc."

The baby's finally here; couldn't life get even more perfect?

[M & D]

A few months after having Avery, Mark and Dianna became married. Perfect, right? They were a family now and that's all that matters.

The cast can't help but ogle little baby Dianna Avery, especially godmother Lea who's still ecstatic that the baby actually bears her first name. Lea broke up with Theo Stockman, her boyfriend of four years, and in just a short span of weeks, got together with Cory. Naya and Heather officially became a couple, Chris and Darren professed their love for each other, Jenna and Harry fell in love after the third season wrapped up, Kevin and Chord remained civil friends with Naya and Heather, and Amber stayed solo but that didn't bother her. The original gleeks bid their show, and their cast and crew goodbye, but they all promised to keep in touch.

They fell in love when season 2 started. They professed their love for each other in Mark and Cory's shared trailer. They battled the monster called Alex Pettyfer and won in the end. A lot has happened in the past two years and now Mark and Dianna Salling have a cute baby girl, Dianna Avery Lea, who's now 10 months old and now they are a family. So yeah, if you told me again this was how life turned out for Mark Salling and Dianna Agron, I wouldn't believe you in an instant. This is how their love story unfolded.

_Life was fucking perfect, all right._

**Fin.**

**A/N: *weeping tears of joy* My epic Salgron story is now finished! Did you guys like this bonus chapter/big finish? If you didn't then I'll be glad to rewrite it… please notify me of my grave writing errors, I'm sorry about that; Salgron makes me spell my words incorrectly and they also make me squeal like a fangirl all the time. ;) **

**If you liked this one, then I'm really glad. If you supported this till the end, I'm even more happy. If you hit me a positive or constructive feedback, that would make me even happier. :) so to my loyal readers, please R&R!**

**I'm writing my next Salgron fic… what title should I name it? I need your ideas guys… :) **

**P.S. Please also notify me if my timelines are incorrect, I would really appreciate it if you would!**

**P.S.S. It has been a wild and wicked ride. Adieu readers! Till next time…**

**gossipgleekgirl**


End file.
